It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World
" |image= Now, PARK THIS CAR!.jpg |caption=Candace and Lawrence on the Monster Truck |season= 1 |production=113a |broadcast=18 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=Michael Diederich Mike Roth |director=Zac Moncrief |us=February 24, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon=August 24, 2008 |pairedwith="The Ballad of Badbeard" |dvd=''The Daze of Summer'' | arc= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb help Candace learn how to parallel park by building a monster truck track in the backyard. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is marketing his new line of monster trucks to investors, and proceeds to try and get rid of the competition. Episode Summary Linda takes a look out into the backyard and sees Phineas and Ferb standing around a small racetrack. When she asks what they are doing, Phineas says they are racing their toy monster trucks and rigged them to go light-speed. She doesn't see any monster trucks so she tells the boys they have such active imaginations and they must have gotten it from their father, who is doing a paint-by-numbers in the house. She hears a car honking in the front yard and tells the boys that she's going to her cooking class with Charlene. Just as she leaves, the boys finish their race and it's revealed they actually did rig their toy monster trucks to go light speed, unfortunately they are unable to tell who won. Meanwhile, Candace is in her room in despair. The land line rings and Candace picks it up. Stacy, who is on the phone, asks why she isn't picking up her cell phone. Candace tells her that it's because of a little thing called parallel parking. She explains that yesterday, Lawrence was teaching her how to do it by telling her to park between two trashcans which were several car lengths apart. But she panicked and continuously crashed into the trashcans back and forth, screaming the whole time. Candace believes she will never get her driver's license and calls herself a loser. Her brothers overhear her plight and Phineas can't believe how he's never noticed how soft their carpets are. But more importantly, he decides to restore her confidence in driving and parking. He asks if Ferb has any ideas and Ferb pulls out plans for a monster truck, which the boys deem "The Candace Crusher". Perry is in the living room and pulls a part of a lamp down to reveal an entrance to his headquarters in a sofa. He enters and arrives in his headquarters where Major Monogram tells him that he received a memo and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's name was abbreviated as "Doof". The major laughs about this, but Perry is not amused. He is told to go out and do his stuff and stop that "Doof." Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas is guiding large delivery trucks into the backyard while Ferb remodels their mom's car. Lawrence, in the meantime, has finished his latest paint-by-number and hears a loud honk outside. He opens the window to see that the boys are driving a monster truck right outside the window. Phineas tells him that it's to help Candace with her parallel parking so she can have the confidence to drive anything. Lawrence thinks it's a good idea, but decides to call Linda to see it's okay. Linda says he's as bad as Candace and he says okay, hanging up the phone and telling the boys it's a go and that he'll go get Candace. Linda, at her cooking class, has her phone taken away by a frustrated chef and smashed to pieces. However, his rings, much to his embarrassment. He answers it and gives the phone to Linda. It turns out it's Candace calling to tell her that she thinks Phineas and Ferb are building a monster truck. However, Linda blows her off and hangs up while being glared at by the chef. Candace then decides to go along with the monster truck idea, even though she believes she will never be able to parallel park. Phineas assures her that the truck is just to build her confidence. She realizes that they can't drive where they are, as the backyard is too small. But Phineas and Ferb unveil that they built a monster truck rally in the backyard, making Candace even more nervous. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells some investors that he has a unique investors opportunity for them. He says that monster trucks are popular but aren't really monsters, just big, stupid, trucks. So he came up with his own line of monster trucks which look like monsters, he's convinced that they will corner the markets and just to be sure, he created the Monster Truck Away-Inator to do away with the competition. One of the investors asks if it's safe to use, and he fires it at his head, causing it to swell. Doofenshmirtz tells him it'll probably go down after a while. He fires at a toy monster truck as a demonstration, which sends it to a baby alien in a crib which eats it. Doofenshmirtz says they should try it out on a real monster truck, which brings up his next invention, the Monster Truck Locat-I-Nator. Perry is sitting on it and Doofenshmirtz tells him that the one he is sitting on is not the real Inator, but rather a Chinese Platypus Trap. The real Monster Truck Locat-I-Nator is revealed, and they find a that the nearest monster truck is at Phineas' monster truck rally. Doofenshmirtz and the investors proceed to drive there, bringing Perry with them. Isabella promotes the rally through the TV, attracting many other monster truck drivers to the monster truck rally. Candace's first task is to maneuver through a traffic cone course, but instead she runs them over repeatedly in the same way she had hit the trash cans when she was learning to parallel park. Next, Candace has to drive up a gentle incline, but she notices Lawrence looks nervous. He says he has full confidence in her while he's strapping a pillow to himself with a helmet on. As Candace drives, the path she's on get's steeper, turning into a loop-de-loop incline. She reaches the top and it turns into the "Brake Test" as the truck slides back down. She passes this test successfully and begins to have a bit more confidence. Doofenshmirtz turns the corner onto Maple Drive and sees there isn't any parking, telling himself he should have built a Parked Car Away-Inator, to which an investor says he would buy. As Lawrence congratulates Candace, monster trucks speed by, covering them in mud. One of them is driven by Buck Buckerson, the Monster Truck rally promoter, who taunts her, and they proceed to race against each other. Eventually, it ends in a tie, and the tie breaker is the parallel parking challenge. Buck boasts to Candace about his finesse, but then panics and drives back and forth into the two cones, and Lawrence tells Candace that even a trained professional will have trouble from time to time. This gives Candace the courage to successfully parallel park the vehicle perfectly. By this time, Doofenshmirtz has made it all the way to the rally, but Perry breaks free from the Chinese platypus trap. Another investor who wasn't here earlier cut him free. Perry turns the dial to Doofenshmirtz-Mobile and Evil Investors Away-Inator to make him and the investors disappear into a baby alien 's crib, where they are quickly eaten. Back at the rally, Buck admits Candace is good at driving, and says he's going to a rally in Badgertown, but the track there isn't as good as this one. Phineas tells him can have it as there's no need for it now. Buck and his crew drive away, track in tow. Ferb presses a button to return the car to normal just before Linda comes home. When she sees them, she asks why they are all covered in mud. Ferb explains that it's because Candace is "a tire spinnin', gear grindin', clutch burnin', backfirin', paint tradin', red-linin', overheatin', throttle stompin', truck drivin' girl." And she learned how to parallel park, which Linda says is great. Transcript Songs *"Kronk for Hire" (instrumental) *"Truck Drivin' Girl" End Credits The last verse of Truck Drivin' Girl, with Ferb speaking the last line. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Ferb sings Truck Drivin' Girl. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the couch. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Billy Ray Cyrus (voice of Buck Buckerson) and Ashley Tisdale (voice of Candace) once appeared together when The Suite Life of Zack and Cody joined forces with Hannah Montana. In the Hannah episode, "On the road again," Cyrus's Billy Ray Stewart stays at the Boston Tipton Hotel where Tisdale's Maddie Fitzpatrick works. *The Giant floating baby head returns in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" as Phineas is setting up the Monster Truck Track. This might be a clue as to where the giant baby head might have originally come from. Remember that Dan Povenmire said that the episodes are not shown in order. * Charlene Doofenshmirtz appears in a non-speaking cameo during Linda's cooking class. ("I Scream, You Scream") * First use of "Kronk for Hire," a music cue originally written with lyrics by Danny Jacob and Kevin Campbell, for The Emperor's New School, as background music during the flashback to Candace's driving lesson. The song reappears in numerous episodes, also sans lyrics and as background music, often in the context of or parodying an advertisement- which is appropriate, as the song was originally was used in the context of an advertising jingle. * Upon seeing the unveiled Monster Truck stadium Candace timidly says "Meap" as she does in the "The Fast and the Phineas", which is the coincidentally same sound made by Meap. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 24, Billy Ray Cyrus ("Hannah Montana") guest stars as Buck Buckerson, a monster truck driver competing against Candace in a Monster Truck Rally. Phineas and Ferb want to help Candace overcome her fear of driving by creating the safest and most Candace-proof vehicle for her to practice in - a monster truck. If she can drive that, she can drive anything. But suddenly Candace's "practice run" through the backyard turns into a massive monster truck rally. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created his own line of monster trucks and is looking for investors. The only problem is – his trucks are real monsters! Errors * When Doofenshmirtz blasts the toy monster truck, it is yellow, but in the alien world it's red. * When Candace calls her mom, she is looking at the monster truck's wheel from her room, even though her room is on the top floor. * Linda says that the boys must get their creativity from Lawrence but Phineas isn't biologally related to Lawrence. Then again, creativity is a personality trait and biological parents only pass on genetic traits. Linda probably considers Phineas to have lived with Lawrence long enough for him to have rubbed off on the boy. * When Isabella was announcing on the television, Dink Winkerson fell down when Isabella was speaking. However, Dink was standing up again when the guys' monster trucks went to the monster truck rally. It is possible he managed to get himself back up sometime in between. * When Candace drives up the gentle incline, the steeper line is larger. But in the panoramic view of the monster truck and the gentle incline, the steeper line is shorter. * In some shots of the Doofenshmirtz Mobile its "mouth" is closed instead of open. Continuity * The phrase that Buck Buckerson uses: "It doesn't have to, I've got a Monster Truck!", is used again in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown". Allusions *'It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World' - The title is a reference to the 1963 classic movie [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057193/ It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World]. *'Isabella's television announcement' - The way Isabella announces the truck driving competition is exactly like the television ads for the monster truck driving shows that went on back in the 1990's, including saying the day of the show and for people to be there thrice. **The announcer who give Isabella the microphone for Isabella's television announcement is named Wink Dinkerson. When Isabella hands him back the mic, she calls him "Dink". This is a paraphrase from Cheech and Chong's first comedy album. *''The Simpsons'' - In this episode, a family sits on a couch as it hits Candace's truck. They are sitting in the exact posture the Simpsons do. Also, the couch is the same color the Simpson's couch is. *'[[wikipedia:Mr. Bean (animated TV_series)|''Mr. Bean (animated series)]]' - One of the evil investors (the one who gained swelling from the Monster truck away-inator) slightly resembles one of the convicts from the episode "Missing Teddy". *Heinz Doofenshmirtz's collection of monster trucks are like the kustom car kulture from the sixties that made such cartoon icons like Rat Fink. *'Calgon''' - The "Ancient Chinese Secret" line is from a 1970's ad for this famous brand of water softener. *''Transformers'' - The way mom's car transforms from a monster truck to her normal car could be a reference to the Transformers. *''Back to the Future'' - The fire trails left by Phineas and Ferb's toy monster trucks as they exit light speed mirrors the fire trails left by the DeLorean time machine when it makes a time jump in the Back to the Future franchise. *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' - A car was chasing another car with their companies but still the car survived except for the chasers, It looks similar to the chase but there were no crashes, It's just a big chase. *'Robosaurus' - A giant robot shaped like a dinosaur appears on the track. This is a reference to Robosaurus, often mistakenly called "Truckasaurus" after its parody on The Simpsons. Trivia *This episode reveals that Phineas and Ferb live on Maple Drive. *Linda Flynn is dropped off at home in a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro. *This episode marks the first time Lawrence sees/is involved in Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea for the day. *This episode has one of Ferb's largest speaking roles. The others are The Lizard Whisperer where he speaks in 46 seconds and Excaliferb. *Phineas and Ferb deliberately cleaned up, like they did two times before. * This is one of a few episodes where Dad sees the full extent of Phineas and Ferb's big idea. * It's revealed Isabella's Fireside Girls troop is number 46231. * The railings at the monster truck rally are similar in appearance to the railings at the Swamp Oil 500 ("The Fast and the Phineas"). * Candace says "yes", in the same way she made it in "Rollercoaster" * First episode where Doofenshmirtz is referred to as "Doof". Here, Monogram laughs at the abbreviation, but in later episodes, uses this nickname seriously. * Badgertown, which was mentioned quickly by Buck Buckerson, is eventually seen several years later in "Der Kinderlumper". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom / Grandma Betty Joe * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Isabella's announcer voice, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet , Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa (Clyde) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Additional voices: Cymphonique Miller, Ariel Winter :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Rozpacz parkuje ru:Весь мир в грязи Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Season 1 episodes Category:I